


Sparks and Servos

by KintsugiKitten



Series: The Gallery of Universes [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, No beta we die like Aftons, Non-Canonical Character Death, Original Character(s), Scary Midoriya Izuku, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KintsugiKitten/pseuds/KintsugiKitten
Summary: The Hero Course at U.A. University is always full of unique individuals with their own little quirks and their own bigger Quirks. But this year there is one particular boy who really shouldn’t be there.His name is Midoriya Izuku, but he calls himself Fredbear.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Gallery of Universes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756435
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	1. Lycoris Radiata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own My Hero Academia or Five Nights at Freddy's. they belong to Kohei Horikoshi and Scott Cawthon respectively.

The robots were honestly pitiful. He hadn’t even been able to train himself to fight over the past ten years or so and yet he was taking down dozens upon dozens of them in seconds with only his metal fists.

Fredbear’s fresh, shiny frame was now scuffed on the fists but otherwise unharmed, and the golden, bear-like form wove swiftly between the entrance exam’s robots. The massive animatronic embedded its fist into another robot, then kicked another away from one examinee who wasn’t paying attention.

“Watch your surroundings.” His metallic voice buzzed out at the test-taker, who whirled around, his purple hair flying wildly. “You were about to get smacked by a robot.”

With that, he took off. He would occasionally grab testers out of harm’s way but otherwise travelled around looking for robots to destroy.

His new, green-glowing eyes were automatically adjusted for light, so he barely even noticed he was no longer in the gloomy restaurant he’d been stuck in for years.

 **_“Two minutes remaining!”_ ** The voice of Present Mic suddenly cried through the announcement system. Fredbear whirled his head around so it was backwards on his neck and slowly began turning the rest of his body the direction he wanted to go.

It wasn’t necessary, but trying to scare people had become a force of habit. Fredbear tightened his black bowtie and began stomping slowly towards the exit.

He stopped in his tracks, however, when he heard a rumbling and felt the ground shake violently. Underneath him, the asphalt collapsed and he was suddenly being thrown in the air by an immensely powerful robot.

 _“The zero-pointer,”_ he thought as he fell, glimpsing the blank face of the robot.

He landed roughly on the ground outside of the range that rubble had fallen. Fredbear turned, gazing up at the giant robot. _“Not worth the repairs. Or the damages in the first place.”_

But there was a cry of pain. Fredbear’s head turned towards the noise; there was a girl there. She struggled to lift a large chunk of concrete off of herself. She seemed exhausted and queasy.

Fredbear dashed over to her with inhuman speed and attempted to lift the chunk off her, to no avail. As strong as the hydraulics in his arms were, even that much air pressure could lift that up.

“When I get it lifted enough, you need to crawl out!” He shouted at her, his voice garbled by static. Fredbear heaved once again and the girl slipped herself out of the crack that was opened just wide enough to fit her foot through.

Fredbear turned to tell her to run when he noticed something on the ground, crushed slightly, like an aluminum can. He patted his head and growled.

“Go.” He warned the girl. She obliged, sensing, if not hearing, the malice in his voice.

Fredbear grabbed the slightly-crushed purple object and set it firmly on his head after shaking it back out to its original state. The other testers froze as a sickening odor reached their noses. 

Fredbear’s ear fell to the ground. The fur-covered metal began to decay and rust, rips and tears appeared. It’s eyes went blank and down the cheeks dripped blood. A flicker of shadow and a tab of tape appeared and flattened on the left of its forehead. _‘Fredbear,’_ it read. The plating peeled away from its left hand and fell to the ground.

In a blink, the large metallic body was hovering in the air in front of the zero-pointer, drawing a large animatronic arm back. In a flash of darkness it _changed_. It became entirely black, except its purple hat and bow tie which began to gleam gold. The tear tracks of blood began to brighten like a light and a larger tear appeared in its chest. Its teeth sharpened to drill-like points.

An ear-piercing, primal growl ripped from the animatronic’s throat.

 _BOOM!_ Its right fist flew forward and sent a blast of air pressure tearing the zero-pointer apart, pushing it so it careened backwards and exploded as it landed on the ground. Red-hot fire began burning inside the suit as it fell. The arm it had punched with was missing, blown to smithereens from the force of the blow.

It twisted in the air, landing on its feet and keeping balance with its remaining left arm. The head twitched, the body returning to its intact form and with another full-body twitch, the arm that was missing built itself up from the pieces that had crushed themselves.

Within a second, Fredbear was back to how he had been at the beginning of the exam. Without a word, he began walking toward the exit. The movements seemed too smooth being performed by the animatronic body. Except the arm that had repaired itself was twitching.

Every now and then a spark would fly out of his arm’s joints. His right eye was flickering between green and an angry red.

As he walked a tune began to play from within the head of the suit. The lights flickered on, glowing green. To most, it was just a creepy tune. But to one with legs bearing exhaust pipes, the tune was familiar.

The Toreador March. Familiar. Frightening. The implications sent shivers down his spine. Iida Tenya remembered Fredbear’s Family Diner better than anybody there…

* * *

The building was warm, but he couldn’t feel it. His nerves had long died. Instead he felt the wall with a fur-covered metal hand, hoping vaguely to feel the texture of the wallpaper. There was nothing.

“How was your day?” A man’s voice spoke from further down the hall. “Those robots didn’t seem to be much of a problem for you.”

Fredbear turned to the lanky man. His heavy footsteps shook the building as he ducked into the apartment, being waved in by the man. His arm twitched and sparked.

“It was fine Mr. Yagi. Thank you for letting me stay with you.” The robotic voice of Fredbear was deep, rumbling. There was the barest hint of static in the voice, and an even more bare hint of a young adult’s voice.

“It was really no problem. I couldn’t exactly let you stay in a burnt-down pizzeria, could I?” The man, Yagi Toshinori, said. His kind smile faltered for a second, making way for concern to flood his eyes.

Fredbear towered above Toshinori, the golden-hued fur gleaming in the light from the ceiling fan.

“You know you don’t have to stay in that form, right?” Yagi mutters quietly.

The animatronic rubs the back of its neck and a cough rumbles from its throat. The frame flickered and disappeared, leaving a human form in its place. A somewhat short eighteen-year-old with green hair.

His face was dotted with freckles, his eyes glowing green. His hair flowed like in water and his expression remained blank except for a pair of tear tracks running down each side of his face.

His arms hung limply to his sides and he slumped down onto a recliner. “Thanks Mr. Yagi.”

He just smiled and sat down on the sofa nearby. He flicked the television on and set down the controller.

 _“—ust in on Musutafu Prefecture News, there’s a new horror attraction opening up in wake of the fire at the old_ Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza _. The new sign hasn’t been put up yet, but reports say management is calling it_ Fazbear’s Fright _. Apparently there was a semi-intact animatronic found in the back ro—”_

The screen unruptly turned off. Yagi turned to the young man next to him in concern only to see not a young man but a massive black animatronic, glowing white tear tracks and golden accessories. It was like in the exam. Pure anger and fear radiated off of the massive, rot-smelling machine.

“I need to go get packed.” He growled, standing and walking heavily towards the guest room. His feet shook the building as he moved.

The room was mostly barren. A few All Might posters here and there, a small setup under the window with a blowtorch and various pieces of metal and wiring, circuitry and cosmetics. There was a bed but it often went unused. Fredbear either didn’t sleep most nights or slept standing up.

He got to work collecting his materials and posters. They were placed neatly into a green suitcase and set aside.

Out in the living room, Toshinori sighed to himself and did his best to relax back onto the couch. It didn’t work very well.

* * *

Fredbear had already decorated his new dorm room at UA University. About a week after the entrance exam and he was already staying there. All he had to do was wait for the other students.

Luckily, the recommendation students should be getting there soon. It was getting lonely with just his posters and upgrades.

The dorms were comfortable at least. The couches were nice maroon that reminded Fredbear of the chairs from the pizzeria. They were far more comfortable but he couldn’t exactly feel that.

The kitchen was good for cooking in but he couldn’t really make anything without custom plastic gloves on. He didn’t want to be kneading and tossing dough for a pizza and suddenly start decaying.

His room was bare when he got there but he had designed it to his liking. Fredbear liked the dorms.

Now to see if he would still like them with people there; the first recommendation student opened the door, bringing in a large suitcase. She struggled to pull the massive thing behind her.

“Allow me,” Fredbear said and grabbed the suitcase, “What room?”

The girl stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. Then she nodded and told him the room number. He lifted the suitcase up to his waist, holding it from the handle with only one large hand.

He had to duck under the door, as expected, but he was otherwise unimpeded as he sat it down in the corner and returned to help. He pulled in dressers and a cabinet, then a large disassembled canopy bed.

He found that the furniture was slightly large for the room.

“Oh dear… I misjudged the size of this…” the girl lamented as she stared at the room with the reassembled frame of the bed. There was barely a foot of wiggle room on either side and Fredbear stood with his legs in between the wire openings in the frame, balancing the mattress on its side with one hand.

“This is no problem. I will simply do what I did with mine.” He snapped his furry, metal fingers impossibly loudly and the room began shifting. The wooden floor boards slid apart to reveal more boards that took their place. The ceiling heightened and the architecture shifted. 

The ceiling light changed to an elaborate chandelier. The cabinets’ drawers opened along with the suitcase as clothing began flowing through the air into the proper places. Fredbear stepped outside of the bedframe as it slid back to the now-extended wall and the mattress set itself down on top of the frame.

The sheets from the corner made themselves home on the mattress. Within seconds the room was complete.

The girl let out a strangled sound, mouth slack and eyes wide. 

“Wha—” she spluttered.

“You’re welcome.”

“Eh!?” Without another word, Fredbear turned and walked out of the room. As he walked to his room he noticed another student, a male this time, pulling a different style of flooring into his room. The boards were stripped off the floor behind him.

Fredbear squinted at the scene as much as he could with his one animatronic eyelid. It looked more like he was stoned but it was the best he could do. He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. Again, the room the young man was in began to shift.

All the new floor pieces flew into place. The new wallpaper adhered itself to the walls and a smaller bed than the girl’s built itself. Fredbear idly noticed that the wallpaper was heat-proof and cold-proof.

The boy glanced out of his complete and slightly expanded room. Fredbear tipped his purple hat and walked past to his own door. The other student waved dazedly as Fredbear passed.

The famous Toreador March echoed through the hallways. Every now and then a note would be reversed. About a week later more students would filter in, always hearing that creepy song echoing through the halls of the dorms.

Occaisionally it would change. A variety of different songs would play for a short time each day. The only recognizable one was Toreador March and only a few recognized it. Not all of them from its true source.

They would sometimes hear deep, throaty lyrics coming from the very same room the musical notes were sourced. They were hardly decipherable through the door and nobody was brave enough to get close enough to understand them.

* * *

The first day rolled around after about a week. That was the first time Fredbear left his room since the recommendation students got there.

He walked smoothly without acknowledging any others as an eerie tune played through his unmoving mouth. It was not Toreador March, but it was sad. It repeated the same notes.

The hallways of the school echoed with the eerie tune and his heavy footsteps pierced the ears of any student who came near. They gave him a wide berth…

Class 1-A’s classroom was nearly empty. Only one person was in the room when Fredbear got there. A somewhat tall eighteen-year-old with green, spiky hair and red eyes.

He wore his uniform without a tie and he leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed. His backpack was set down one the floor under his desk and he was using it as a footrest. The room would have smelled like caramel if Fredbear could smell at all.

The animatronic walked to the back of the classroom, the other student watching and listening to the music playing from deep beneath Fredbear’s metal throat. The metal clunking stopped and the short, repeating bit of music became more audible.

It seemed like something that might be played at a Fazbear show. But it was also different. It seemed meant to be played on a piano and there were too many notes. No, that wasn’t the only problem; there was a bassline.

It seemed so inconsequential but that bassline made it sound wrong coming from a Fredbear suit. It wasn’t even that it wasn’t the Toreador March. It was just that it seemed too complicated for a music box.

But that just made it more creepy.

Students began to funnel in one by one, hearing the eerie tune that had become somewhat familiar. The animatronic stood still at the back of the classroom, not even twitching as the music played. The metal eyes closed in their sockets as yet another student entered the room.

He happened to be standing behind the small boy’s desk. The boy with the purple ball-covered hair gazed up at him, body shaking. The tall animatronic was, in his eyes, a behemoth. But then again, he was a behemoth in most other people’s eyes as well.

Fredbear stood eleven feet, five inches tall. He towered over even All Might. The small, child-like eighteen-year-old was certain the animatronic was the tallest humanoid figure in the school.

The door slid open once again and most of the students whipped their heads to look at it, expecting the last student of the class. Sure enough, another student walked in.

She was rather short with dark purple hair and a pin that resembled an old arcade alien from Space Invaders. Her irises and pupils were square rather than circular but they appeared otherwise like a normal person’s.

Their striking purple matching her hair drifted over the animatronic and she just barely managed to hide a smirk from most of her classmates. Two people caught it; Fredbear and the boy with green hair who seemed to get somewhat frustrated.

“Hello~” She purred as she walked to the animatronic, “I wonder what all I’ll be able to do with you in this class…” Her eyes seemed to glitch ever-so-slightly as she turned and walked to the only open seat.

The door slid open again and this time the class had to look down to see the newcomer. It was literally just a man in a sleeping bag. He unzipped it and crawled out, walking to the podium at the front of the room.

“Good, you’re all rational enough to be quiet.” He deadpanned, then pulled something from the sleeping bag, “My name is Shota Aizawa, your Homeroom teacher; I know this is a bit sudden but go put these on and meet me out on the testing grounds.”

The animatronic immediately began making his way through the aisles between the desks and, after stopping for a second to look at Aizawa-sensei, walked out the door. All the while that same music continued playing.

* * *

Fredbear was out to the testing grounds before even Aizawa-sensei. He waited near the spray painted markings for the softball throw as Aizawa followed him out.

“You’re lucky you don’t need to put on any clothes Fredbear.” The man faux scowled.

“You’re lucky you can feel the clothes you’ve put on Shota.” He immediately shot back; Aizawa winced slightly and turned to Fredbear with an apologetic look, “Don’t bother. It’s hard to remember I’m dead. Even for myself.”

Aizawa winced again at the reminder. He knew very well that was a lie. Fredbear was constantly thinking about his old life and had even admitted to it.

They would have continued their conversation but the purple-haired girl had gotten outside. Her pixelated eyes lit up, seeing that Fredbear was already out there.

She giggled and ran up to him, knocking on his armor slightly with a smile.

“So you’re an automaton are you? That’s so cool!” She gushed, “You know I probably would have gone into support if I hadn’t gotten into the hero course! It was just luck the entrance exam was perfect for my Quirk!”

She blushed slightly and her smile faltered.

“Look at me,” she muttered, “talking to a robot. It probably can’t even hear what I’m saying. It probably has a set function and that’s all it does and I’m making myself look like a fool in front of my Homeroom teacher and—”

Fredbear lightly placed a hand on her shoulder before she could continue on her increasingly quieting and self-deprecating rant. She looked at his face and he did his best to look comforting. He even turned his music off for a moment.

The girl’s face flushed even more all of a sudden and she hid her head in her hands, turning away and muttering something too quiet and too high-pitched for Fredbear to understand. Aizawa was wearing his signature smirk as he gazed teasingly at Fredbear.

The girl was still huddled into herself, slowly becoming more and more red all over her body, when nearly everybody else came flooding out of the nearest school doors. The strange purple girl got a few strange looks but snapped out of her stupor when a red-haired guy tapped on her shoulder.

Aizawa was deadpan again, Fredbear standing behind him, slightly to his left. The animatronic began playing his music again, loud enough that it would be noticed if listened for but quiet enough to seem like he’d been playing it the whole time.

“Everybody gather up. We’re doing something today that’s probably going to seem strange. We’re doing Quirk Apprehension tests.” The class quieted immediately and looked to Aizawa with rapt attention. “Fredbear, how about you demonstrate? Throw the ball but use your Quirk.”

That got a few looks from the students, as if Aizawa was completely crazy. The purple girl just remembered the look Fredbear had and covered her face again.

The animatronic grabbed the ball and walked into the circle. He drew his arm back and his body began to wither. Again, the smell of rot pierced the noses of the class as animatronic bits fell to the ground and burned in an invisible fire. The song he was playing grew steadily louder until it ended the repeating notes. But then the song continued. It sounded like a mix between frightening and inspiring.

The fur and metal flickered to darkness and back, then to darkness again as his teeth sharpened and the tracks of blood that had fallen down his face began to glow white. The purple hat and bowtie decorating the animatronic shifted to a bright yellow.

He let his arm fly forward and with a mechanical groan the arm shattered, sending the ball flying forwards and upwards. The arm was now missing, but the animatronic began to reverse its transformation anyway.

It flickered back to its faded golden color, the dried blood liquified and poured in reverse back into his eye sockets. The tears in the suit began to repair and the burned fur refurbished itself. The missing ear flew back up from the ground and reattached itself.

The arm was still missing but as he turned to walk back towards Aizawa, the lumps of metal and wire came flying to his shoulder socket and repairing the arm. The arm fully reformed itself then twitched.

It continued to twitch every so often as every student stared dumbfounded at the apparently Quirked robot. They barely registered as the small machine in Aizawa’s hand cried out a “1,983.7 meters!”

The purple-haired girl was no longer covering her face and was instead standing with a deeper red covering her face and a wide-eyed expression as she openly stared at Fredbear. That is, until a pink-skinned girl recovered and elbowed her with a smirk.

The pink girl whispered something to purple hair and Fredbear was sure that if it were possible the girl’s skin would’ve become an even deeper shade of red. She quickly recovered and took deep breath, her skin slowly mellowing out to a more natural color.

She tried her best to look at him but completely turned away again in embarrassment as there was a sudden outcry of excitement. Fredbear hopes she managed to catch that threat of expulsion for the last place.

* * *

When Tsushima Zumi was young she loved electronic devices. It seemed appropriate to have developed a somewhat powerful technopath Quirk.

She loved her Quirk and she loved what she could do with it. It made coding so much easier and it sure as hell helped when she was struggling in a video game. She loved coming up with ideas for how it could be used in heroics because, like most children, she idolized heroes.

Except that her Quirk had one major flaw. It only worked by line of sight. Because she could only control devices she could see, so far as anyone knew at the time, her Quirk was deemed useless. She was considered weird.

She loved machines and electronics, to the point where whenever she would see one she would verbally speak to it, as if it were a person. People called her a freak.

The potential of her Quirk also allowed for discrimination against “villainous” Quirks to target her. There were a lot of things she could do with her Quirk that were against the law.

Luckily there was always someone there for her. He helped her get over her ways of speaking verbally to (most) electronics. He helped her when she was being bullied by defending her from attacks, both physical and verbal.

She really admired him. Katsuki Bakugou was her best friend. Although she didn’t know all that much about him from before they’d met back in 2286, she had grown to know him over the years.

She could, however, honestly say that she would never, ever have a crush on him. That was mostly because she knew he was hella gay. But it was also because he was never very _alive_.

Oh, his heart was beating, his mind was running at perfectly normal capacity, and he hadn’t been buried six feet under at any point that she knew of, but something about him seemed too tired to be alive.

He was broken in some way and honestly it kind of hurt that she didn’t know how to help. All she could do was be there. But that lack of life and energy was what was preventing her from having a crush on him, no matter how handsome he was or how strong he had gotten over the years.

It was a dealbreaker.

When she took the entrance exam she was worried the judges wouldn’t give her any points. She considered the way she went about the test to be cheating, despite the fact that she didn’t alter the scoring system or points system to assure her entrance. All she did was look and point and the robots would malfunction, either short-circuiting or beating each other and themselves apart.

She was excited to see All Might on her Holographic acceptance letter, but that was completely overshadowed by the fact that she got in in the first place. Now all she had to do was pack her bags and get away from the godforsaken place she had been forced to call her home for the fifteen years after moving there.

She was glad she no longer had to live with her foster parents.

When she walked into the classroom and saw the marvel of mechanics in the back she couldn’t help but slip back into her old ways of talking to interesting electronics. She pointedly ignored Katsuki’s frustrated (and dead) look.

But when she managed to get to the locker rooms first by looking through the security footage she was excited to see the wonderfully crafted animatronic outside. She may have rushed a bit to get her tracksuit on but she was excited.

When she got out there she started talking to it again but then she remembered. She remembered how her classmates treated her, how her parents treated her, the disgusted looks on her teachers’ faces whenever she started talking to a desktop or cell phone.

She remembered the discrimination talking to machines had made her face and she wilted. What if Aizawa-sensei was like them? What if he found her weird? What if he decided to expe—

The hand on her shoulder, a mix between soft fur and hard metal, snapped her out of it. She looked up at the face of the animatronic as its music went silent and it tilted its head.

Somehow the animatronic bear suddenly looked very human and very _alive_ in a way that did not bode well for Zumi’s sanity. She found herself blushing up a storm as she hid herself from his view. (And she couldn’t say how she knew the animatronic was a him, she really couldn’t.)

It got even worse when he had thrown that ball. He had shown a Quirk. The suit had changed to a more nightmarish version of itself, black in color rather than golden. But that wasn’t what she had seen.

Somehow, she hadn’t seen the machine but a male figure. Green hair and eyes, freckles, and incredibly strong muscles. He was short for a male but he would still be taller than her by about a half a foot or more if they stood next to each other.

His arm, rather than ripping off like the suit’s, simply bruised. His body was shrouded in a verdant light. She felt herself flush even more red as she stared.

That strength. That _life_. Even when the world corrected itself and she saw the self-repairing animatronic, the image of the young adult was burned into her mind. His shirt had ripped off when he had thrown the punch and she couldn’t help but keep thinking about the abs covering his chest, rippling with effort.

She snapped out of it when Ashido, her friend from the entrance exam whispered in her ear, “Got yourself a bit of a fascination, have you?”

Zumi was certain she looked like a tomato at this point. She was at least grateful that Mina didn’t seem to judge her for possibly having a crush on a machine.

Zumi quickly schooled her features with deep breaths. The Quirk Apprehension Tests would be starting soon. And if what Aizawa-sensei was saying now was trustworthy then last place would be leaving the school indefinitely.

* * *

She’d resorted to altering her scores on the devices to get a better score. It made her feel unbelievably guilty but it technically didn’t count as cheating. Aizawa-sensei had, after all, told them to use their Quirks to further their score in any way possible.

She just hoped he allowed it.

Test after test she got high scores despite not actually getting the scores. The softball throw was somewhat embarrassing when she instinctively matched the animatronic boy’s score of 1,983.7 meters. She’d gotten a sly look from Mina at that.

At the end Aizawa just showed an overall scoreboard. There, in first place, was Fredbear. In second place was…

Tsushima Zumi.

Her scores had been counted. _They had been counted!_ Joy filled her as she looked at her scores. She knew, objectively, that her physical performance needed a bit of work but it was sufficient enough for now. But the fact that Aizawa has accepted her Quirk like nothing was important to her.

“What!?” A high voice cried out from somewhere around one of the other girls’ thighs. “How the fuck did she get second place!?”

The group of students immediately moved away from the source of the voice. It was as if they were disgusted by it. In the middle of the “clearing” of students was a girl with a long black ponytail, holding a hand to her forehead and trying to push a small something off her leg.

Or rather, some _one_. (Zumi thought his name was Mineta but she couldn’t be sure.) He let go of his own accord after a second so he could point at Zumi. “How come she gets to cheat and get away with it!?”

Aizawa stared blankly at him. “She didn’t. She followed instructions perfectly.” He smirked a little bit, “She used her Quirk to further her own scores and she got creative with it when she realized it couldn’t physically enhance her.”

She totally didn’t get misty-eyed. No, stop lying she definitely didn’t. Okay, maybe just a little bit.

The rest of the day was uneventful. That is to say they literally just picked up their syllabi from the classroom and went back to the dorms.

* * *

Fredbear was walking back to the dormitories alone. He didn’t mind it but it would be nice to have a little more company after all those years of isolation in a run-down pizzeria.

“Hey wait up!” A voice cried out from behind him. It was that purple girl from before. Tsushima Zumi, if Fredbear was remembering correctly. Her purple hair reminded him of the kid he had saved in the entrance exam.

“F-Fredbear, right?” She panted as she caught up with him.

“Yes. You are Tsushima Zumi, are you not?” Fredbear replied. The girl’s face tinted pink slightly.

“Yup, that’s me~ I wanted to ask you about that song you were playing all day!” She jumped up and down in front of him.

Fredbear couldn’t help but think that it was incredibly adorable. “I call it _Lycoris Radiata_. It has no lyrics anywhere in the song and it doesn’t work very well on a music box.” His arm twitched.

Zumi smiled up at him with her purple eyes sparkling. “I like it. It’s a beautiful song.” She began to hum the very same tune Fredbear had been playing all day.

The robot felt his soul smile as the two of them walked back to the dorms together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find the song Lycoris Radiata here: https://youtu.be/IWADSbU1vRY
> 
> i take no credit for the song because i didnt write it, nor did i play it. but the symbolism behind it just fits really well with Fredbear in this story.


	2. Bury A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated. the battle trial is always the hardest to add content to, but i want every chapter to have at least 5000 words. the usj should come a lot faster.

_The bright, colored lights in the diner were nearly blinding. The golden bear stood on stage, not the larger suit but instead an animatronic barely larger than a human. The bunny was missing but that didn’t bother him much. He was there to have a good time._

_It was his friend’s birthday and he was determined to win him a gift. The boy slid a token into the claw machine and began moving the controller nearly immediately. It hovered over the Fredbear plush with the purple hat and bow tie and the white, LED eyes._

_The claw lowered as the boy pressed a button and the metal latched onto the plush. It was a one in a million chance and the boy was crossing his fingers, hoping… hoping… hoping that the claw would keep hold on the yellow fur of the soft plushie._

_He cheered loudly when the bear dropped into the prize hole and he grabbed it out of the drop-off. He turned and began running around the restaurant, looking for his friend._

_He tired out quickly; that happened easily with four-year-olds. He got a glance from a few kids. A dark blue-haired kid looked like he wanted to say something but his gaze quickly lost the boy in the crowd._

_The young boy noticed a door slightly open. He ignored the “Employees Only” sign and walked over, peeking inside. What he saw terrified him. He stepped back in fear, covering his mouth so the bunny wouldn’t hear him._

_He gathered the courage to peek inside again and, ignoring the red liquid he instead looked to identify the source and—_

_“IZUKKUN!”_

* * *

He woke up. His room was practically empty. It had an All Might poster and a few notebooks on a bookshelf. Only about three. Izuku was always better at analysis than him. 

He slept on a comfortable futon but he had no actual bed. His backpack was leaning against the wall in the corner. It was a mustard yellow that he wasn’t particularly a fan of himself but that he was sure Izuku would have liked had he not… well if the incident hadn’t happened.

Katsuki got up and opened his phone to check the time. _3:00 AM_. He sighed and got up anyway, grabbing an airy tank top, a pair of underwear, and a pair of shorts. He ruffled his hair and wrapped his towel around his waist, then headed for the showers.

He turned it on cold to wake himself up but it didn’t help much. All it did was rid him of the Quirk-needed sweat from the morning. At least he had a few hours to build it back up.

Katsuki pulled on the tank top and then the shorts over his fresh pair of underwear. He ruffled his hair again with the towel, then blew it up with a light explosion from his Quirk. It couldn’t have been very powerful anyway.

He brushed his teeth tiredly and spit out the foam. Katsuki stared at his reflection. _Damn,_ he thought, _The green is fading._

He couldn’t very well re-dye it right now. He would do it after classes.

Opting to leave his hair alone, for now, he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, throwing his towel into the public laundry on his way. When he reached it he relished the feeling of the cold hardwood on his bare feet and set up the coffee machine with some extra strong ground beans.

As he waited for the coffee to fill up he began looking through the dorm’s pantries, looking for the PopTarts he’d brought. S’Mores flavor.

He would have gone for American bacon and eggs but he was too tired to actually cook anything. He slid two pastries into the toaster and grabbed a plate and a mug. As the toaster ran he poured himself a cup of black coffee and took a sip. He scribbled a quick note warning of the coffee’s strength and grabbed his finished PopTarts and sliding them onto his plate.

He sat down at the counter and began eating. He didn’t have much else to do and it was rather comfortable in the mostly dark room. The only light came from an overhead in the kitchen, leaving a dark, open living room behind him.

He looked out the window above the sink at the still-bright stars and finished his coffee. He was going to get up to take care of his dishes when he noticed something. Two of the stars were abnormal in color. They were far larger than the rest and they didn’t really look all that much like stars.

He turned around and jumped slightly when he saw Fredbear standing in the middle of the living room, eyes glowing green. His gaze was piercing and Katsuki couldn’t help but remember the purple eyes that stared at him from the darkness of the backroom and the rabbit suit.

“Nightmare?” The animatronic asked in its deep, metallic voice. “I hate those.”

Katsuki raised an eyebrow and stood up, walking to the sink to take care of his dishes. “Fredbear, right? Aren’t you a robot?” He asked tensely.

“In a way.” He didn’t elaborate further.

“So how exactly are you here?” Katsuki inquired, ignoring kindness for the face of his nightmares, “I can’t imagine that someone just… took you from Freddy’s because you were cool.”

The bear let out a rumbling, static-filled laugh. His voice would occasionally cut off in a glitch. “You’re right. I had to try to kill them for them to take me out of there.”

It was spoken as a joke but Katsuki could sense no falseness to the words themselves. That did not comfort him.

“So why exactly were you brought here?” He asked as casually as possible.

“I recognized the night guard. I talked. He listened. He took me in before the fire and I was living… figuratively, with him until I got accepted into UA.”

Katsuki didn’t understand how that could happen but he was biased.

“How do I know you’re not just some murderer in a spring-lock suit?” He hissed.

Fredbear’s eyes flickered with something. Something far too human. “You were there that day, weren’t you.” It was not a question. “Yes. I remember a face like yours. Younger by far and just as innocent. I am sorry you had to see that.”

The animatronic let out a robotic, glitching sigh. “I’m not the bad guy, Bakugou. I’m just a bit… surprising.”

Katsuki snorted. “You’ve fucking got that right.”

That, in turn, instigated a snort from Fredbear.

“So what are you doing up? Was your nightmare about that day?” The golden suit asked, carefully sitting on a much larger and much more sturdy stool that Katsuki was sure hadn’t been there before.

The green-haired college student nodded silently as he put his freshly washed dishes in the drying rack.

“Makes sense. It was rather gruesome. It doesn’t exactly help that the killer got away. If it helps, I managed to kill him myself not too long ago.” Katsuki whipped his head around. That was a shock.

Fredbear was holding the television remote, back to the kitchen, and turning on the screen across the large room. “He was a dick. Took apart my animatronic friends so I took him apart. Or rather, I tricked him into his spring-lock suit so the rain would kill him via spring-lock failure.”

The channel flipped as Katsuki stared, speechless. His classmate… had killed someone. He had been afraid of that very thing happening to him moments ago and now here was the object of his fears telling him he’d done it before.

He wasn’t sure what was more disturbing, the fact that he’d killed in the first place or the fact that Katsuki didn’t mind that the victim had been that bastard who’d killed his friend.

 _“This just in, one day before opening, horror attraction_ Fazbear’s Fright _burns down! Reports say that the animatronic rabbit in their possession has gone missing.”_

“Fuck.” The metallic voice shocked Katsuki out of his stupor as he looked at the report. He saw the description. Burnt animatronic gone missing, a bunny. One ear half missing from the suit. Suspected to be a former spring-lock suit.

Fredbear tapped the top of his left ear and his eye on the same side glowed blue rather than green. “Afton is on the loose again.” He tapped his ear again and the blue light shifted back to green.

* * *

Fredbear had left before he could hear anything from Bakugou again. It had been hard enough to talk to him before but now it would be impossible. Now he just had to make it through the day.

He was the first in the classroom again, but this time he was not playing any music. It was just silence as he stood at the back of the room completely still. The second there was not Bakugou as he had expected but instead, it was Tsushima.

He did his best to convey a smile despite not being able to change expressions and it seemed to get across as she smiled brightly back at him. The Ashido girl entered the room immediately afterward though and pulled Tsushima into a conversation.

She glanced apologetically at Fredbear but he just gave a thumbs-up. The rest of the class soon flooded in and sat down, beginning their own conversations. A few people included Fredbear for a short while but never too long. He was perfectly fine with that.

Soon, everyone was quiet and waiting, eagerly whispering in excitement and curiosity as to who would be their Hero Basic Training teacher. Fredbear already knew, of course. He had been living with him for weeks before moving into the dorms.

 _Costume time,_ he thought.

Sure enough, he was right. When All Might appeared he explained they would be heading out to one of the training grounds. All the human students grabbed their briefcases and immediately took off to the locker rooms.

Fredbear followed All Might to the grounds.

“So I have to different plans for today. We’ll only go with Plan A if you’re okay with it.” All Might brought up.

“Why ask me?”

“Because if you agree then every student will have to go one on one against you in the same way that I did. Just, far less time.” Fredbear glared. “Figured you might not like that. Alright, Plan—”

“I didn’t say no, Toshinori. I just don’t like it.” The bear growled.

All Might sweat dropped just as the first student got out. Like the day before it was Tsushima who was the first to exit. She had a pair of emoticon goggles on and a silver pleather hat, along with a fluffy purple fur coat. Her hands were covered by fingerless white gloves with purple trim. 

Her shorts and shirt were both skin-tight and her legs were mostly bare except for fishnet stockings. She stood a few inches taller on silver heels and she wore amethyst-encrusted silver jewelry all over. Earrings and a necklace, as well as a few rings of differing styles. Her Space Invaders hairpin was replace by a silver one with a large amethyst in the middle.

Fredbear, admittedly, could not stop looking. The sound inside him throbbed with an unrecognizable emotion at seeing his new friend in that amazing costume.

After the others came into the training grounds Fredbear noticed that very few had practical costumes. Most of the girl’s costumes were made way too tight and Yaoyorozu’s was just unbelievable. Did she know that she could use her own DNA in a costume?

Bakugou had a pretty good costume. He wore a blank tank top with orange straps crossing his chest in an “X” shape. He wore thick, warm-looking gloves, each connecting a metal pipe to the back. The pipes lead to a tank on his back, already seeming heavy as if full of nitroglycerin.

His shoulders held cylinders connected to the tank by more pipes. The cylinders were folded down to the backs of his shoulder blades but they looked like they could flip up at any moment and fire something out of the opening in them.

His gloves seemed to be heatproof and have artificial pores in the palms.

Overall it was rather practical. Fredbear appreciated that. He snapped back to the real world when All Might started speaking.

“They say the clothes make the pros and behold, you are the proof! Oh, you all look so cool!” He briefly fanboyed, inciting a few blushes and chuckles. “Now… I don’t expect many of you to understand this lesson right away. But after we are done I will explain. Now, let’s draw lots to see who goes first.”

There were a few murmurs and the stiff, armor-wearing boy raised his hand. All Might just shook his head and shuffled his hand around in the hat offered to him by Fredbear. He pulled out a small sheet of paper and the name on the slip was…

“Katsuki Bakugou, you are up first. Enter the building and find the room with the tablet and the swivel chair.” All Might instructed, “It should have a door of some sort, and if not then it will have a mask.”

Bakugou nodded sharply and entered the dark building as All Might led the others to a viewing room. There was a single screen on the wall, big enough for everybody to see. On each side of it was a large speaker and the room was set up almost like a movie theater.

The screen flicked on and showed only static. The sound coming out of it made everybody but Fredbear flinch. The room got dark and the screen shifted to show a large dining room of a restaurant, party decorations on each of the five tables, and balloons touching the ceiling.

The room was pitch black. They could barely see Bakugou walking in and flicking a switch to his left. Nothing happened; his head shot to it and he audibly cursed. He flicked it again but the lights, again, stayed off.

He grumbled and set off to the back of a hallway that wasn’t visible to the camera. A loud ringing, like that from a phone, echoed through the halls of the party restaurant. There was a click and then silence.

The camera view changed to look through a hallway into the party room they had just been looking at, then to another hallway on the opposite end. The view changed again to be looking at an area with a blue, star-covered curtain and a sign in front that read, _“Out of Order”_.

The redheaded kid, Kirishima raised an eyebrow. “What’s out of order?” He asked, but he got no answer as a reply. Fredbear disappeared suddenly, but nobody seemed to notice.

A quiet rhythm began to reverberate through the halls.

 _“What do you want from me? Why don’t you run from me? What are you wondering? What do you know?”_ The voice coming through the halls was easily recognizable as Fredbear’s and everybody finally noticed he was gone.

A step echoed through one of the halls and the camera changed. This time it overlooked a stage. On it was a large brown bear animatronic and a yellow bird animatronic of some kind.

 _“Why aren’t you scared of me? Why do you care for me? When we all fall asleep, where do we go?”_ The camera started switching frantically until finally it landed on the maintenance room, where a purple bunny animatronic stood still, staring at the camera.

“Fuck,” a voice was heard from the group of students, but nobody could recognize who it was. Suddenly, a loud clanging noise began echoing from somewhere in the restaurant.

 _“Say it, spit it out. What is it exactly- you’re paying? Is the amount- cleaning you out? Am I satisfactory?”_ The camera switched mostly to static, except for text at the top of the screen that read, _Video Not Available, Audio Only_.

 _“Today I’m thinking about- things that are deadly. The way I’m drinking you down— like I wanna drown— like I wanna end me.”_ The camera switched again and there was the small cove with the curtains except the curtains were wide open and a large, animatronic pirate fox was leaning out. The sign now read, _It’s Me_.

 _“Step on the glass. Staple your tongue.”_ Someone let out a groan just as a breathy note of half-hummed, half-breathed music echoed through the halls.

 _“Bury a friend, try to wake up,”_ the same noise but in reverse echoed through the halls once more and the quietness of the music unnerved almost everybody. (Tsushima couldn’t help but think that Fredbear had a wonderful singing voice.)

 _“Cannibal class, killing the son.”_ The noise again. The camera switched to the left hallway and the fox began running down the corridor. The sound of a metal door slamming shut jolted all the students as the fox began banging on the door hard.

 _“Bury a friend… I wanna end me.”_ There was silence as the fox was seen walking, slumped over and jolting, back to his cove.

_“I wanna end me.”_

_“I wanna,”_

_“I wanna,”_

_“I wanna,”_

_“End me.”_

_“I wanna,”_

_“I wanna,”_

_“I wanna,”_

_“What do you want from me? Why don’t you run from me? What are you wondering? What do you know?”_ The camera switched to a little corner and standing there was the purple rabbit. The metal door slides shut again.

 _“Why aren’t you scared of me? Why do you care for me? When we all fall asleep, where do we go?”_ A screech echoed through the halls as another door slammed shut.

 _“Keep you in the dark- what had you expected? Me to make you my art- and make you a star- and get you connected? I'll meet you in the park- I'll be calm and collected. But we knew right from the start- that you'd fall apart- 'Cause I'm too expensive.”_ The camera switched to the right hallway and showed the bird, but also the bear. A door slid open.

 _“Your talk'll be somethin' that shouldn't be said out loud. Honestly, I thought that I would be dead by now. Calling security, keepin' my head held down. Bury the hatchet or bury your friend right now”_ the camera switched to the left hallway and the fox began running down the corridor again. The door was already shut.

 _“For the debt I owe, gotta sell my soul, 'Cause I can't say no, no, I can't say no. Then my limbs all froze and my eyes won't close, and I can't say no, I can't say no.”_ The camera had changed to the same corner the rabbit had been in but the poster that had been seen of the bear had changed. Instead it was a close-up image of Fredbear’s face with no eyes.

_“Step on the glass, staple your tongue. Bury a friend, try to wake up. Cannibal class, killing the son. Bury a friend, I wanna end me.”_

_“I wanna end me.”_

_“I wanna,”_

_“I wanna,”_

_“I wanna,”_

_“End me.”_

_“I wanna,”_

_“I wanna,”_

_“I wanna,”_

The view switched again but this time it was inside the office. The golden suit of Fredbear, broken and beaten and labeled with his name— like the way he always became before turning that black color— sat in the corner in front of Bakugou. The head was flickering, occasionally being replaced by the ghostly image of a boy with green hair and freckles.

 _“What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me? What are you wondering? What do you know?”_ The animatronic’s mouth was hanging loosely but it still swung as if speaking. Bakugou slowly put the camera down, trembling as he kicked back to slide against a row of lockers. The face of Fredbear shifted again and the head started singing.

 _“Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?”_ His head shifted back and spun all the way around in a 360.

 _“When we all fall asleep, where do we go?”_ The blood finally leaked from his eyes as he leaned forward and—

A deep, breathy scream echoed through the fake city as Fredbear launched himself from the sitting position into Bakugou’s stomach. They both fell backwards, somehow being absorbed into the lockers and—

 _BANG!_ The two of them fell _out of the ceiling_ in front of the class, earning a few shrieks of surprise. All Might, however, seemed unfazed.

“Bakugou, you lasted three minutes and sixteen seconds. Barely over half the amount of time required to succeed. That’s nothing to be ashamed of, I only barely managed to get past the _first night_ and that was a sped-up simulation of my seventh.” He smiled brightly at his students, “Now, does anybody have an idea what this exercise is about, now? Please, do share, I’d like to see your thought processes.”

There was silence for a short period of time, except for the occasional groan from Bakugou and the whirring from Fredbear’s joints. Then, Bakugou himself raised his hand.

“Ah, yes. What do you think?”

He shivered slightly, then said, “It’s to teach us how to keep calm under pressure. That would be very important on the battlefield because if we don’t keep calm we’re more likely to make mistakes.”

All Might laughed, “Exactly! Now, everybody will be going through the same thing, except I believe the song was exclusively for Bakugou?”

Fredbear gave a nod of confirmation. “You will all have to try and “survive” for six minutes against an onslaught of animatronics. The layout of the pizzeria will change between every person and the defenses will also be changed so prepare to learn new mechanics a lot. None of you will be able to learn from others because the mechanics will always be different. You may not always be in a pizzeria, either.” He seemed to smile. “Me and my friends have nightmare forms. If you end up in the bedrooms, expect to be going against twisted, withered versions of us, looking like we’ve come straight out of Hell.”

The class shivered. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

It turned out he did have another song, for the first person to end up in the house simulation. Which just happened to be Tsushima.

 _“What did you think you were playing in the shadows of your mind?”_ To her it seemed he had read her thoughts… the way she had been toying with the idea of scary animatronics and how they could look. She hadn’t seen one yet and all she had was a flashlight, two doors, and a closet.

She tuned out the song as she focused on the doors. Even shining her light on them, she couldn’t see out. It seemed she would have to walk up to the door and look out. There was no phone ringing like usual. The clock on the top of the baby blue dresser in the corner was slowly ticking up the “minutes”.

Gathering her courage, she crawled to the right door and kept an ear out. There was a breathing, right outside. She shined the light and there was a wicked-looking version of the bird there. With a shriek, Tsushima slammed the door shut until she heard the breathing recede. She opened it and shined the light again.

No sign of the bird.

She turned back and went to the other door. This time there was the bunny and she reacted much in the same way. The breathing left. As she was walking over to the closet, she passed the flashlight over the bed.

Three nightmarish Freddy plushies sat on the bed, quivering. They were plush-sized animatronics? The longer the light stayed on them, the more they quivered until, after a few seconds, they sped off of the bed and under it again.

She sighed and looked at the clos—

“Ah, FUCK!” There, peeking out the closet, was the open metal frame of a snout. The fox’s snout. She rushed to it and slammed the sliding doors shut. She opened them again after a few seconds and all there was was a plush of the fox. It was normal, thank the lord.

* * *

The huge screen had changed, this time into multiple large screens that each showed a different scene. The largest one, right in the center, showed a bedroom with Tsushima scrambling from door to door. Her face was frightened but she seemed to be otherwise rather calm.

This time there was far too much going on to decipher the music. It faded into the background, for the most part. (Except in Kaminari’s case; he was too short-circuited to pay attention to more than the music.)

The animatronics were too… organic. They were too smooth. It was different from the way Fredbear moved and only because Fredbear seemed at least kind. But the fluid motions of the “Nightmares,” as Fredbear had called them, were too unnatural and too unnerving.

The darkness of the hallways didn’t help, even with the green tint of night vision. The eyes of the animatronics glowed red. Their breathing was loud.

And yet somehow, Tsushima was managing to keep mostly calm. She scrambled to the left door again just in time to send the bunny away. She shined the light on the bed to make the first bear plush flee.

Three minutes passed by and suddenly things changed. The bear plushies became actual plushies but of Fredbear instead of the brown one. Instead of seeing the fox in the closet, she would see the shadowy head of Fredbear’s bloodstained Nightmare form. Whenever she looked into either of the halls she immediately knew who was there because of the glowing white tracks of liquid running down his face.

That ended up being an advantage for her because, as Fredbear sang, the simulated night began to dwindle as she remained safe and calm. She shut the door on Fredbear again, then when satisfied, ran back to her spot in the middle.

It was tense. She turned around to check on the plushies. They weren’t there. When she shined the light it revealed the head of Fredbear. He was just about to jump at her when—

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The alarm clock went off. It read _6:00 AM_. Tsushima stared at it with wide eyes as the curtains on the window rose and light flooded the room. The class was somewhat tense. It had felt like she was in actual danger.

But she won. She survived the “night”.

Fredbear transformed back into himself and patted her on the shoulder. “Congratulations,” his deep voice rang out through the speakers, “You were the first to “survive” your round.”

He put his hand in front of him, palm up, then waved his other one over it to conceal it. When his hand moved again, sitting in its palm was a Fredbear plush. “This is a special kind of plush. It has an AI inside it designed to develop how it treats you the more you spend time around it. Its goal will always be to cheer you up.” Fredbear explained as he handed the doll to Tsushima. “If you ever need comfort, hug this plush and he’ll do his best to make you feel better.”

Tsushima grabbed the plush carefully and immediately hugged it tightly, shoving her face into the top of its head. Their interaction was somewhat limited from view to the class but that didn’t matter. Soon they were walking through a wall together and were suddenly in the viewing room.

* * *

Nobody else managed to make it six minutes, but some of them got close. It wasn’t exactly something easy. Five animatronics going after you with everything they’ve got and they each have a different pattern of attack.

All Might wasn’t surprised that only one of them had succeeded. In fact, he was surprised that one succeeded at all. It was designed to be nearly impossible for them.

Well, at least he knew what they needed to improve on. Some of them were too reckless with their power usage. Others didn’t pay enough attention to their surroundings.

The blonde hero was slightly concerned, however, at the state young Bakugou was in after the trial. He seemed almost catatonic, staring at the screens but not seeing. He looked to be deep in thought, and he only seemingly returned to clarity whenever Fredbear returned for the next student.

As soon as Fredbear disappeared again, Bakugou would fade back into his stupor. Something was going on here. All Might knew Fredbear, he knew his true form. He didn’t know who his true form was, though.

Fredbear was always really secretive about his life before being Fredbear. He even called himself and his Quirk “Fredbear” in his files. It was quite mysterious.

All Might was so focused on Fredbear’s past and on Bakugou when he didn’t notice that Ashido, the latest and last to try her hand, almost immediately was taken down.

He’d have to focus on the two curious cases later. For now, he had to finish teaching his class.

* * *

Fredbear watched as All Might took off down the hall, barely managing to make it into the teacher’s lounge before steam poured lightly out from under the door. Of course, it was difficult to see from that distance.

“Wow, that was fast,” one of his classmates said.

“Just what you’d expect from the number one hero!” Another replied.

Fredbear continued to play a new tune as he walked away. He didn’t expect anybody to want to follow him after today. He and his friends had done their novel best to scare them out of their minds.

He thought maybe there would be a confrontation with Kacchan, but not in public. Neither of them would risk airing their own or each other’s dirty laundry. If it could even be called that.

Fredbear stopped his music as he heard footsteps beside him. He glanced over and noticed Tsushima walking beside him and looking up at him with concern. Not concern relative to fear but concern relative to _care_. Relative to kindness.

“Are you okay, Fredbear?” She asked, eyes crinkled in a strange, worried expression that Fredbear could barely remember from when he was… well, not Fredbear. Even Yagi hadn’t worn that expression. He had a similar one, but it was more reserved.

Tsushima didn’t seem to care if he was an animatronic that was incredibly good at scaring people. She didn’t seem to care that he could easily kill her just by giving her a hug. _She didn’t seem to care that his rotting corpse appeared in his metal frame whenever he used his powers_.

“I’m fine.” He replied, ignoring the nagging thoughts that maybe she didn’t just _seem_ not to mind. He had chosen to alienate himself, he would go through with it. No matter how much she wanted to be his friend.

Nobody wants to be friends with a dead person, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot will be happening in this story and itll be straying out of mha canon after a while. for now, however, it shall remain on the set path.


End file.
